


The Best Gift

by KyeAbove, Ohaymikoto



Series: The Reinforcement of Agony AU Extras [6]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohaymikoto/pseuds/Ohaymikoto
Summary: It's Sammy and his grandson's birthday.





	The Best Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short cute fic, set in a timeline where nothing bad happened.

Sammy was sitting on the living room floor, watching his grandson James chew on a Boris plush. James was always rather violent with the Boris plush. Sammy had even considered buying him a new one for his birthday, but decided against it. 

Speaking of, Sammy briefly looked up to see how the preparations for the birthday celebration was going. His Wally appeared to have fallen off the ladder while putting up decorations but was laughing so was probably fine. Sammy chuckled and shook his head then looked a little away from Wally to see his son Matt preparing the food. He was in the middle of a grand chocolate cake. Sammy couldn't wait to taste it. He always enjoyed the cakes his son would bake for his birthday. Though he could guess Matt was trying extra hard this year since it was also his son's first birthday as well.

It was odd sharing his birthday this year, and soon every year from now. But Sammy wouldn't have it any other way. He adored little James and was quite happy they had so much in common. Fun too, considering they shared a name. Sammy was still amused that the boy's parents had actually honor the silly bet he made with them. Two Sammy James Lawrences were in this room. He was drunk silly while making it and that made them equally silly for actually taking it seriously. He chuckled quietly. "Being a little mean to Boris, aren't you Jamie?"

James slammed the toy into the floor and giggled.

"Ah, guess you don't care. You're gonna grow up into a little hooligan, aren't you?" Sammy said and then smirked.

James babbled something, with a big smile on his face.

"Said your first word yet?" Sammy asked and was given some cheerful babble in response.

"Probably not then. Bet you're just doing it to feed Elwin's ego." Sammy's newest son was a chatty little baby, even having a few clear words, and yet James, a bit older than him, still didn't say any clear words.

James giggled and then smacked the Boris plush harshly into the floor. "Sam!" He babbled and pointed at Sammy.

Sammy froze. "Me?"

"Sam."

Sammy blinked, stunned, then laughed happily and pulled James into his arms. "Hearing your first word, and it's my name? I couldn't ask for a better birthday present."


End file.
